stars
by zorojurotheronin
Summary: Maybe they weren't mocking him like he thought.
**an**. _Hi, this is inspired by another fanfic of mine, but this one is a) in english, b) an oneshot and c) a bit different. Of course, characters aren't mine, ooc, au. Hope you like it._

* * *

In a dormant city at midnight, where the only light is the one provided by the stars, there she is, walking on the wires between the pole and the building. Beautiful caramel hair lazily tied up in a bun, arms leaning to the sides trying to keep balance, a midnight blue mid-thigh dress, long creamy legs and feet without shoes.

* * *

In the same city, at the same time, there's him; lying on another's building terrace, looking with hatred at the stars. Orange messy hair, a beautifully sculpted torso covered by a white shirt, a long blue jean and a permanent frown in his face.

* * *

She loves walking in places like that one, daydreaming about things that no one else would understand. She thinks stars understand her feelings; they understand how it feels like to be a million light years apart from someone.

* * *

He hates starry nights. It doesn't matter how many times he tries, he can't fall asleep. Watching the stars makes him think maybe, just maybe, out there is someone who understands him, someone who understands how it feels like to feel someone waiting for you millions of light years apart. And he hates he can't find that person.

* * *

Sleep, work, eat and sleep again. Repeat. That's her routine. And when she isn't asleep, she is daydreaming with things out of her reach.

She likes to walk at lonely places in her city where there isn't anyone at the middle of the night. She feels peaceful, she feels like she can do whatever she wants without being judged by the people for her weird habits.

She believes out there is a better place, an ideal place she daydreams about every night while walking out in the city.

* * *

It's a stressful routine. Between the work, pressure, and a hollow feeling inside of him he is restless.

He hates the way society works, everyone thinks money is everything. He hates his job. It isn't a bad job; it's everything he wants to do. But he realizes his efforts are useless. He's going to end the same way he started.

Alone.

* * *

It's a night without stars. Only the moonlight enlightening the dormant city.

She's sad, she feels lonely without the stars out there.

He should be happy, because the stars aren't out there mocking him, but now he feels more alone than ever.

* * *

She jumps and lands in a seemingly lonely terrace. She lays on the floor, exhausted, looking at the sky for a long time. She frees her hair and it lands around her like a halo. She likes to do that. She's tired of a long night jumping and walking in the wires. She misses the stars.

She hears steps approaching her and she sits, getting ready to jump again in the wires and flee out of there if whoever is approaching her says something. She waits for it, but it suddenly stops a few steps behind her.

* * *

He's out in the terrace, like almost every night free night he has. He's internally swearing because he can't sleep, but he's thankful the stars aren't out there.

He hears a light thump at the other side of the terrace; he thinks it must be some crazy cat running at night like always. He realizes it's too late and he has to work the next day. He gets up and walks to the stairway entrance.

Then, he realizes it wasn't some weird cat.

He sees a feminine figure moving, he thinks maybe he's hallucinating because of the lack of sleep. His feet are moving on their own towards the girl; he doesn't say a thing afraid he will startle her.

He stops a few steps behind her.

* * *

She turns her head to see who was behind her.

Her big amber eyes connected with intense chocolate ones.

* * *

She's working at the bakery making cookies. She sets the clock and put them into the oven.

She can't think in anything else since that night. "Ichigo," he said when she asked his name. She likes his scowl, she thinks it's funny. She loves that intense eyes, makes her think about chocolate, bears and red bean paste. She remembers how his eyes softened when she told him her name too. And she wonders if his spiky hair is soft or not.

The clock rings. She remembers she has to take out the cookies.

She blushes and shakes her head. She thinks she's being silly. She's sure the little blue men were tricking her again, or maybe she was daydreaming too much. There was no way someone that perfect would be real.

* * *

"Orihime," was what she said. He thinks that name fits her. He likes so much her hair, long and shiny. He thinks about how amazing midnight blue looked on her. He remembers how her beautiful eyes looked at him. Something in his head tells him she's special.

He lets out a smile. He doesn't care if she was a hallucination.

"Kurosaki, I don't care what are you thinking about, but the patient is important as well. We're performing an important surgery, do you mind?"

He apologizes and shakes his head. She isn't real, he thinks. Maybe the starless sky makes him imagine crazy things, and maybe it was a cat after all. Maybe he's going insane.

And what if he isn't?

* * *

At night, she comes out of the bakery. She's the last one going out, like every night. She's humming a song while she walks.

She thinks about Ichigo, again. She says to herself she's going there to confirm she was daydreaming. She looks at the sky.

There isn't a single star out there.

Maybe she's going to meet him again, she hopes.

* * *

He's tired. He gets his things in his backpack, says goodbye to everyone and gets out of the hospital. He's glad his shift is over. It's finally time to sleep, he thinks. He gets in his car and turns on the engine. He realizes one of the mirrors is pointing up to the sky.

He's going to fix it in the right position when he realizes there aren't stars in the sky, again.

He thinks it's weird, his scowl deep in his face. He thinks about cats with caramel hair and grunts. He just wants to sleep.

* * *

She's getting ready to go out. Now she's wearing a yellow dress and her hair free. And barefoot, of course. She'll eat when she comes back. She climbs out of her window to the roof and takes a look at the city. Amazing, she thinks, and she climbs the pole to start walking on the wires, chasing the little blue men.

They lead her to the other night's building, she realizes. She keeps running after them.

She spots the building; the little blue men are jumping in the terrace. She jumps after them, hoping she won't wake up the people with the sound. She hides behind the stairway entrance, at the opposite side of where the door is.

She hears someone going upstairs. It's maybe him, she thinks, and looks from the corner. The door opens and he comes out, spiky orange hair and super tall.

* * *

He's trying so hard to sleep, but he can't. Something is bothering him, but he can't pinpoint what. Again, he hears a loud thump on the terrace, and he decides to go and investigate. He gets up and runs to the staircase, hoping it was the girl from the other night.

He opens the door and looks. In front of the door was a cat.

He looks at the cat with annoyance. He knew it, that night wasn't true. He sits in the border of the terrace, looking at the city, letting out a sigh.

He hears light steps behind him; he supposes it's the cat.

* * *

She approaches him slowly, with light steps. She hears him let out a sigh.

"Hey," she says, "something told me I would find you here tonight."

He turns around and looks at her in disbelief, eyeing her from head to toes. He thinks this can't be possible. Maybe he's hallucinating again. She blushes.

"I finally realize you're real." She starts fidgeting and he looks at her in the eyes. "Or maybe I'm sleeping again, maybe it's a trap made by the blue men and I fell again-"

He stands up and takes a step towards her, his eyes still looking at hers. She looks down ashamed. Maybe she is exaggerating and scaring him away.

"Well, I thought you were a hallucination." He says while she turns into a living tomato. "You're too perfect to be real."

She rises her head and looks into his eyes; maybe she was daydreaming again and didn't hear well. And in that precise moment he realizes something. The reason behind the starless sky is her.

He can see every single star in her eyes.

 _Maybe the stars weren't mocking him like he thought._


End file.
